wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladins as tanks
Paladin Tank basics An effective tank of any class must accomplish two things: # Reduce the incoming damage from those monsters enough to stay alive, and # Hold Aggro on the monsters his group are fighting. ---- Threat Generation In order to hold Aggro on a monster, a tank must be able to generate more Threat than his comrades. A paladin tank accomplishes this by dealing a large amount of Holy damage while under the influence of Righteous Fury. At level 16, every paladin can train a spell called Righteous Fury. When cast, for the next 30 minutes, this spell causes a 60% increase in the amount of Threat caused by all Holy spells the paladin casts. This means that each point of Holy damage inflicted by the paladin causes as much threat as 1.6 points of ordinary damage. With 3 talent points in the Improved Righteous Fury talent (a Tier 3 talent in the Protection tree), the bonus Threat caused by Righteous Fury is boosted to 90% and the Paladin tank takes 6% less of all damage. So as long as the paladin can deal a steady stream of Holy damage on his target(s), he will be able to hold aggro as well as if not better than other tanking classes. Some of the more common tricks for holding aggro on a monster that is attacking the paladin are: * Seal of Righteousness and Judgement of Righteousness * Holy Shield, a Tier 7 talent in the Protection tree * Blessing of Sanctuary, a Tier 5 talent in the Protection tree, * Consecration (always be mindful of crowd-controlled targets when using this ability) * Retribution Aura * Judgement of the Crusader * Righteous Defense * Seal of Vengeance and Judgement of Vengeance (Alliance only) * Seal of Blood and Judgement of Blood (Horde only, not recommended for tanking) Concerning gear, the primary stat needed for threat generation is spell damage. For a Karazhan level tank, a , , or with +40 spell damage enchant and already provides more than enough threat. More spell damage is needed for higher level raids. Advantages in Threat generation over other classes Paladins generate threat by {holy damage × threat multiplier} rather than high threat/low damage abilities like Sunder. A substantial portion of the Holy damage a Protection-specced paladin generates is reactive damage; that is, damage inflicted on an attacker as a result of the attacker hitting the paladin. This is a tremendous boon to the Protection paladin's ability to hold aggro on multiple monsters. The reactive Holy damage caused by Retribution Aura, Blessing of Sanctuary and Holy Shield is more than enough to overcome the Threat caused by other party members healing the paladin; Righteous Defense can be used in those rare instances where the Paladin's threat is overtaken, as it taunts three enemies from the targeted ally for three seconds - long enough to land another blow of Holy damage. Coupled with Consecration, these abilities make the paladin tank the premier multi-mob tank, particularly evident in instances such as Shattered Halls where the mobs may be as large as 30 individuals (for instance tanking all the mobs in the gauntlet at once). Disadvantages in Threat generation compared with other classes Protection Paladins will find it nearly impossible to tank any mob that is immune to spell damage (however, there are very few mobs in the game which are immune to spell damage), they also make poor off tanks when high threat generation is required since they must use reactive damage and do not receive as much healing (so reduced mana back from spiritual attunment). As off-tanks taking small amounts of damage, a protection paladin will either go OOM, or have insufficient threat compared to a dps class (although alliance paladins can use Seal of Vengeance to give themselves a steady flow of threat with a low mana cost). If a protection paladin and a second tank (any class) are tanking the same mob, allow the paladin to keep top threat and use taunts to leapfrog threat up to his level. In 5-man instances, a preferable offtank will instead be a DPS Warrior or Retribution Paladin. Although the paladin tank's mana will be constantly replenished via his passive Spiritual Attunement power (so long as he's being healed), the paladin tank often has to expend mana for Threat-generation faster than Spiritual Attunement (SA) can replace it. Paladins talented for main tanking generally have tiny mana pools as they do not take gear with Int on it, preferring more damage mitigation focused gear. Some tankadins on instances they over-gear will go so far as to replace one or two pieces of tanking gear with +spell damage gear in order to have less damage mitigation, resulting in more heals and more Mana attained from SA. (Similar to how druids and warriors will gear down if they over gear an instance for rage). Blocking is a large portion of paladin threat generation and a paladin has less spell damage avoidance/mitigation and interrupts than a warrior. As a result a warrior can tank casters far easier. Mages can make this easier however by supporting the paladin with Counterspell, bringing the mob to the paladin and making it use melee more. Regaining Aggro If a paladin loses aggro, a paladin has several options to regain threat. The taunt (Righteous Defense) affects 3 targets and has a long range. A paladin can also use Avenger's Shield to give a good boost of threat on a target he has lost (with Avenging Wrath, can generate an insane amount of threat very quickly) or cast Blessing of Protection on the person who has pulled threat, therefore wiping his aggro and hopefully bringing the mob back to the paladin. ---- Damage Mitigation Paladins achieve damage mitigation against incoming attacks in much the same way that Warriors do. Both classes wear plate armor and can equip a shield. Both classes are capable of dodging, parrying, and blocking. Generally, the order of important for tankadins gearing up for raid (where mobs may be as high as level 73) is: # at least 490 defense, which is the minimum needed to be uncritable. After that, # at least 102.4% total avoidance/blocking with Holy Shield, which is the minimum needed to be uncrushable. # When the above two are both met, start stacking stamina and armor. Gear is arguably the most important factor for the success of a tankadin. For those who want to learn more about tankadin gear mechanics, please check the related links at the end of this page. See also: Paladins as tanks: Gear Mechanics Disadvantages in damage mitigation compared with other classes Of primary concern to warrior and paladin tanks, who lack the armor of druid tanks, is the issue of Crushing Blows. Every attack made by a "boss" mob (Level '??') has a 15% chance of being a Crushing Blow, and this chance is not reduced by the target's Defense, Resilience, or any other defensive stat. Crushing Blows do 150% of the damage of normal hits, which in the world of damage mitigation is a Very Bad Thing. Blocks against Crushing Blow and Critical Hit special attacks do not provide good mitigation. The only known way to eliminate crushing blows from the equation is for the target's combined chances to be missed, to dodge, to parry, and to block (versus the incoming attack) to be so high that the 15% chance of being Crushed gets pushed off the table. To achieve this result against a level 73 boss mob, the target's combined miss+dodge+parry+block chance must be at least 102.4%. Warrior tanks have little trouble achieving this magical 102.4% avoidance chance through the use of their Shield Block ability, which raises their Block chance by a whopping 75%. Paladin tanks do not have this luxury. Their Holy Shield ability only raises their Block chance by 30% (35.3% with the Libram of Repentance equipped), and their Redoubt ability only procs randomly and cannot be relied upon. To achieve uncrushability, a paladin tank must equip himself with gear that bestows an enormous amount of avoidance stat bonuses. Paladin tanks who wish to become uncrushable are usually going to have higher avoidance/blocking from the gear than their warrior counterpart, at the expense of Stamina. Fortunately, this is made up for by the extra stamina a paladin gets from talents since patch 2.3. However, this still limits the choice of gear for tankadins. Besides, if a new tankadin does not know how to gear himself to be uncrushable, he is not suitable to tank Prince Malchezaar, Nightbane or any bosses past them. On the other hand, many Warrior or Druid tanks may have never heard the term crushing blow, yet they could still tank fine in raid. Advantages in damage mitigation compared with other classes Paladin tanks are more difficult to gear up in the beginning due to the reason stated in last paragraph. However, once a paladin is uncrushable, they will never suffer a crushing blow unless they are hit more than 8 times in 10 seconds. A Warrior will suffer a crushing blow if they are hit more than 2 times in 5 seconds, which will happen fairly often when multi-tanking or tanking fast attacking bosses such as Prince Malchezaar of Karazhan. Once you have some epic gear a Paladin will generally be uncrushable without having to sacrifice a significant amount of stamina. Special Situations No matter how good your gear and skill is, you will still face situations that threaten your life from time to time as a tank. Paladins have a passive skill called Ardent Defender which significantly decreases damage taken when the Paladin's health is under 35%, giving them an effective hp boost of 15% (making it as large if not bigger than a druid's). Besides, paladins have several “oh shit” buttons they can call on (although nowhere near as many as a warrior). They can cast Lay on Hands on themselves (often via a macro) which will take them back to full health at the cost of all remaining mana (best combined with a mana potion if you are not receiving enough mana from SA). Then, if all else fails, they can use divine shield and taunt to give themselves a few seconds of invulnerability (remembering to cancel divine shield as soon as the taunt runs out). Paladins can self Cleanse some types of debuff on himself. Fears and debuffs can be quickly canceled by using divine shield and quickly canceling it. Divine Shield Macro: (Click it once to activate Divine Shield. Click it again to cancel it.) /cancelaura Divine Shield /cast Divine Shield Handling Mana Deficit When a tankadin is over-geared for the instance he is tanking, or when he is off-tanking and not receving damage, mana deficit can be a problem. Both warriors and Druids also suffer similar problem to a lesser extent because they have less rage if they do not take damage. There are several methods to solve the problem: * In the context of Spiritual Attunement (SA), high Block is preferable to high Dodge or Parry. More damage suffered by the paladin equates to more healing, leading to more mana gained via SA. Blocked hits allow some damage suffered for healing+SA to proc, while dodged or parried hits do not allow any damage. * Replace some avoidance gear with pure stamina or spell damage gear. You can even try tanking pantslessly (i.e. empty equipment slots in the paper doll) or tanking with a 2-hand weapon for lower level instances! * Judgement of Wisdom and/or Seal of Wisdom after established good lead in threat. * If you run out of mana easily when tanking a single mob, AoE tank two or three mobs at the same time instead, or even pull an additional group of mobs if you are so out-geared. You may need to explain the reason to your group. * When AoE tanking is not an option then down ranking/omitting Consecration and/or Holy Shield. * If you are having full health most of the time, /sit to take a crit from the mob. Use this carefully! * Some tankadins have a macro to swap between a high stamina weapon and a low stamina weapon. This way they can intentionally lower their health when needed. ---- Useful links Morals and ethics of paladin tanking Alternate Forums (paladin-tank specific) Maintankadin Forums A forum dedicated for discussion about paladin tanking. Contains a lot of useful information such as general paladin tanking guides, strategies, gear information and different talent builds. Tankadin.com Tank + Paladin = Tankadin. A World of Warcraft fan site for paladin tanks. Includes a blog, movies, technical articles, and a forum with a large user community to provide boss strategies, talent builds, and gear advice. Guides Paladin Tanking Guide A good guide about paladin tanking, but a bit out-of-date. Tankadin 101 Another great guide to starting a tankadin Pre-raid Tanking: Theories, Goals and the Gear to Get There A very detailed introduction of tankadin gear mechanics How to get 11.5K HP and Uncrushable Pre-Karazhan Tips for new tankadins to get themselves prepared for Karazhan tanking Possible talent specs A list of some popular tankadin specs How to get maximum threat Discussion about threat generation for more advanced tankadins Officers guide to a paladin tank Contains helpful information for non-tankadin players about the strengths and weaknesses of tankadins Paladin Macros Compilation of Paladin Macros for 2.0+ Loads of useful macros Category: Paladins :